Changing Hearts
by Lady Azaria
Summary: 2 years ago Sakura ran away from her home. Now she meets her friends once again. But she is different. She hates boys and she is cold. Will her friends change her back to normal. What will happen when she meets Sasuke? New summary. SasuxSaku school fic
1. First Lessons in new school

**Hi Everyone. I would like you show you my first fanfic. It took me some time to write it. I hope you would like it and than give revives. So lets began with the first chapter of "Changing Hearts"**

Chapter 1

First Lessons in new school

_Damn it, I am late for the first day of my new school , the __Konoha Academy, DAMN IT!_ Sakura yelled at herself in her mind. _Why do I have to overslept in this day?! Every day would be better than this day. I really hate my life_ thought to herself girl while she was walking to the principal office.

She stood in front of doors to the office and that one deep breath and than knocked. She entered the office and was greeted by the woman who was most probably secretary. She got her schedule and started to look for her classroom. It take her few minutes to find her class. She looked at the door and sighted _Deep breath Sakura and calm down. This school is nothing comprehend to your life for the last few months…_

She knocked on the door just to make sure if the teacher arrived already. "Come in," a voice from inside said. _I guess I teacher came in before I did. _Sakura sighted. First thing she saw was her teacher, who had silver spiky hair and black eyes. She wouldn't tell that he is the teacher if she didn't sow him behind the desk.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I am new student" Sakura said to teacher.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Haruno. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Class this is new student Haruno Sakura . Would you like to introduce yourself Mrs. Haruno to get know you better?"

Sakura nodded " My name is Haruno Sakura, I am 17 year old and I think you don't have to know about me more than this" she ended and looked at the class. In their eyes she saw a lot of emotions. Anger for her attitude. Adore for her look… And surprise when they looked into her eyes. She smirked in thoughts to herself. Yes that what she wanted. Her eyes were cold as ice and didn't show any emotions. She worked for it long. And now she was proud of herself.

The teacher cough and said "You will sit …" he looked around the class to choose the please where she will be sitting "You will sit near Sasuke . Sasuke please rise your hand" When teacher said that a lot of girls started yelling that this is unfair and why Sakura can sat with Sasuke.

She saw raised hand near the window in the back of the classroom. When she was calmly walking to her seat she heard the teacher's muttering "They will fine with each other, they are the same, the ice cubes," Ignoring annoying girls , she took her seat and sow the handsome guy with spiky dark-blue hair and onyx eyes.

_Fuck him , I am not interested in guys, they are only problem nothing more, nothing less. _Then she saw that the girl in front of her with blond her in pony tail turned to her and started talking

"Don't even think you little bitch about Sasuke. He is my and don't even try do anything with him."

Sakura raised her eyebrow "I am not interested in guys , especially when they have fan girls. What is more, if you ever talk to me like this little Barbie you will suffer." Sakura smirked and closed her eyes.

"You little slot who do you thin you are to tell me what to do" the girl in front of her tried to slap her but Sakura caught her hand few inches from her face.

"I sad once that you should live me in peace , now you will have to carry consequences." When Sakura said that her hand started clenched her hand on the girls wrist. She sow on the face pain. "Do you understand me now" In the same time realizing her wrist.

Sakura sat in her place closed the eyes and didn't see that the owner of onyx eyes was looking at her.

_Interesting girl. She isn't like those others which are acting weird. _

"Hm"

_And sure she dose not look like them. When you look at her face you think about sweet princess who is weak, but then you look closer… dark make up, those clothes… yes she is Goth with pink hair interesting… and sure she has a good looking body. _Sasuke smirked and turned his gaze to window.

**RING RING RING**

That was the end of this lesson. Every one started to packed their things and went to the next class which was PE. After he changed he went to the gym class with his friend Naruto talking about Ramen all the time. Then he sow it and he smirked , when he sow Sakura in gym uniform. His smirk grew even wider when he sow that she was giving death glares to all boys who were so brave and stupid to whistle. Then suddenly he heard silent, his friend stopped talking and was looking at Sakura.

"Sakura …chan?" Sasuke heard Naruto's whisper. And then Naruto started to run to Sakura with loud scream " SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!"

The girl turned to screamer with annoyed and irritated look on her face, but then her face turned to look of shock.

"Naru.." she started by she didn't ended because the yellow hair guy hugged her.

"Sakura-chan where were you? We were looking for you so long time after what happened, but you disappeared and anyone know where are you living." He hugged her tighter like he wouldn't set her free in near time. "The Hyuga family were looking for you, Gaara , Temari and Kankuro, and me were looking for you but there was no trace of you. Where were you, Sakura?"

"Naruto, I was in many places, but I don't think this is moment and place to talk about it. Every one is looking at us and the teacher is coming. We will talk about it later, after the lessons, ok?"

And after that she smiled a little to Naruto and Sasuke thought that was one of the most beautiful things that he ever sow. In this moment Sasuke decided that he had to talk with Naruto about certain pink haired person.

When Naruto came back to Sasuke and they started doing exercises, Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Do you know her?"

Naruto smiled "Yes, we are friends , we know each other from the childhood. But 2 years ago she disappear and no one could find her. Wait till I tell Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Temari and the rest of the people, they will be very happy. But she look a lot of different." Naruto smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"If you sow her 2 years ago, you would sow the girls with big smile all the time. Today she only smiled a little, for me it is strange. Besides 2 years ago she didn't have this kind of body shapes and she didn't wear such kind of make up." Naruto looked at Sasuke with evil smile "But whyyou are asking me about her teme? Do you like her? Does the greatest playboy of this school fell in love for the first time?" Naruto asked with sarcasm.

"Shut up dobe. That will never happen" And with that Sasuke ended conversation and started run faster that Naruto.

In the middle of the lesson teacher ordered for all the class to run 10 laps. Almost everyone was not in mood because of that. They started running and as always Sasuke was in front and the rest of the people were far behind him.

Then he heard quick steps behind him and they were more and more closer to him. In few second he sow beside him pink haired girl and in few second she sow her in front of him. _What is she doing?! In this tempo she will not run to the end of this lap. _But Sasuke hated losing so he started to run as fast as she ran. After 3 laps he was full of admire for her. She wasn't even much tired , and even if she was she didn't show it to anybody.

**I wanted to wait and write more in the first chapter, but I couldn't wait to upload it. So here it is Please revive. I accept all of the opinions because I will learn from them how to write better. Thank you very much for reading. **

**With Love **

**Lady Azaria**


	2. Answers

So today I would like to show you second chapter of "Changing Hearts". Sorry that it take a while but I have now exams to the university. So I don't have a lot of time. But write it as soon as I could .

I would like to thank for reviews:

Orzeszek,

daisherz365,

emo uzumaki,

xDiz azn ShortieZx,

unbeatablehinata.

Chapter 2

Answers

After 6 laps the rest of class were laying on the ground breathing heavily, but Sasuke and Sakura in this time were on the last, tenth lap. Both of them were not breathing normally and were tired but the tempo of the running didn't slow. When the finish was visible both of them in the same moment started running faster.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with annoyed look in her eyes. _What the fuck does he want from me?! _She looked at him once again and sow him smirking. _Damn it, I will not lose to this guy. I hate this kind of guys. They think that they can do anything, because they are men. I will not allow him to win. _

When Sakura was 150 meters from finishing line she started to run as fast as she could. She concentrated everything on running. She heard running steps near her , but she didn't care in this moment. She felt free for the first time in months. It was beautiful felling, She felt as she has wings. The race , the winning, it doesn't mater, because she forgot about it.

Then she saw that she is she is standing after finishing line and breathing heavily. But everything returned to her, her past experiences where once again with her. Sakura's face took once again cold look and she started going to cloakroom to change her self in her normal clothes.

**o **

She didn't sow that one pair of eyes were watching her carefully. He lost, but he didn't care, even if he hates loosing. He saw her face when she was running, it was different from the usual cold expression.

"Hm"

**o**

The lessons passed and now the bell rang announcing the end of the lessons. Sakura got up from the chair and in few minutes she was outside the door. Suddenly her arm was grabbed by someone's hand. Sakura immediately was in her fighting stance and she moved forward while she was ready to show interrupter his or her place.

"Don't even think that, you will go without answers." She heard familiar voice. And once again her arm was grabbed

"Yeah" another different, but familiar voice.

Sakura turned her head to see who was it. And she saw people she used to know few years ago and used to call friends. She sow the person who kept her arm. It was red haired guy with tattoo on the temple. Gaara. The person who defended her every time. He was her best friend in the past. _But I don't need friends anymore, no one have to defend me because I can do it myself. I am NOT WEAK anymore._

Next to Gaara stood Temari his sister with blonde hairs. She was always there when Sakura was crying. _Now I don't need her because I don't cry anymore. Crying is for weak people. _

She sow there Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Kiba. Those people she used to know and used to trust. Now she didn't trust anymore anyone. _No one will ever call me weakling anymore. I was strong, without emotions which make people weak. I don't have to depend on anyone. I am strong. _

"Hi guys. What do you want?" Then she remembered that she told Naruto that she will talk with them "Ah, you want to talk about what happened to me when I was gone?" She smiled, but it was fake smile "Sorry, but there is nothing to talk about. I decided to start new life back then. I lived 2 years in many places and now I am hear."

Sakura turned again and tried to move but the grab on her arm only tightened. Gaara turned her to face them once again.

"And where do you think you are going?! Do you think that we will let you go with that fuckin little speech?! You will exactly tell us why ran away, where were you and what you did in this 2 years."

When Gaara sow that she didn't react. He started yelling at her "**Sakura what happened to you. I only see you few minutes and you look like emotionless doll!!!"**

"Sorry guys, but I have to go to work and I can't be late, because I will be faired and I will not have money for living. And if you want to talk with me you have to come in the evening to my flat. And I am sure that you already have checked my address. "She moved forward and this time no one stopped her "See you in the evening"

**o**

**6 hours latter**

Sakura came back home after selling for 5 hours hamburgers, hot dogs, and other kind of fast food. She was living in one of the worst district in the town. But she didn't care, she could defend herself perfectly. When she entered to her block of flats, she heard scream "Haruno pay rent or pack your things and swagger!"

Sakura took her money from her pocket and gave to him without saying a word. Then she went upstairs, not paying even one glance on the surroundings. She was used to dirt and awful smell. When she was on sixth floor she sow her friends from the past standing in front of her flat door.

"Hi guys" She said and then took her keys, opened door and entered living the door open for them. She walked to the kitchen and started doing supper.

"Anything to drink or eat?" She said without looking behind.

"Sakura how can you live here. It is pretty hideous. This people around here are criminals. Why do you live here?" Sakura heard Tamari's concerned voice.

"I live here, because I don't have money to live in better place. This is the best what I can have. And no I am not going to ask my parents for money. I didn't sow the for the last 2 years and I am happy for that. And I wish to never see them again ever in my life." She was done with doing tee and put 6 caps of tee on the small table.

"And we get to the point." Neji said "What happened 2 years ago?"

"Hm, I have to think from what to began with. Oh, I knowit began with my parents and what they wanted me to do. If you remember correctly my 'lovely' parents always said that I am nothing, stupid bitch or something similar. It always hurt me that they don't love me , they don't care about me. But one day, yes this day, when I ran away from home, I heard the news from my father. It was about my future. They planned to send me to school in other country and then I would go to planned by them university and then they planned my marriage with old guy. I simply said no and they said that if I didn't do what they say I can go out of house and never come back. So I did it with cry and wound in the heart." Sakura looked at her friends. Temari, Naruto and Hinata had scared expression on their faces, while Neji and Gaara was as always blank, but there was something in their eyes that said that they were angry on her parents.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you go to us?' asked Neji

"Because I was tired on depending on other people, I knew that I had to learn how to depend only on myself. So that is why I started my life from the beginning. I know that you will always support me, but there will be no independence in this." Sakura drank tea and looked on the cloak. "Hey guys, can we talk more about it tomorrow, because it is already near midnight and I have to go to school in the morning and I have to do homework for tomorrow in this evening."

"Yeah Sakura, we will talk tomorrow, because today is too late, but you will have to tell us what you have been doing for 2 years. Take care of your self and don't disappear. Bye" said Temari

All of them said goodbye and went home. When Sakura was left alone in her flat, she felt that for the first time in 2 years that everything will go well. That she didn't have to be afraid of tomorrow and she could let her emotions to be.

In her dark room, near the desk on the chair in front of her homework sat young girl in age of 17 who for the first time in 2 years really smiled. She took her pen and started doing her homework. _Maybe, just maybe my future will be other than I think it would be. Maybe it was mistake to leave them. But I like myself as I am now. No it wasn't mistake, I have done the right thing, but now I can live like I want without my parents. They will don't stop me now. Oh crap I have to do homework, it is really late. _

**o**

**Next day**

Sakura went to her locker and took her books and went to her classroom. Today she had blank expression on her face and her eyes were cold as usual. However one thing was different, but it was not visible from outside. Only someone who heard her thoughts would have know that she changed in only one night.

_What the fuck you are doing here again. I thought that I get rid of you long time ago. __**You wish, I was quiet, because you was not yourself for long time, but now I AM FREE ONCE AGAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__So I have to argue with you once again. __**Oh, shut up, Saku-chan. LOOK,LOOK on the right is hot guy. Go and flirt with him!!! **__Inner no WE don't like guys. Don't you remember…. __**Oki Saku-chan , but we have to move on.**_

Sakura sat on her chair near the window and looked outside and sighted. She heard that someone sat near her , but she didn't check. It was mistake and in near future she will get know of this.

"Sakura, ignoring me is not the best thing to do" She heard the man male voice behind her. This voice was quite interesting in hearing. She felt shiver._ Stop it Sakura. __**Don't stop!!! **__Shut up inner!!!_

Sakura didn't turn to see man behind her. What is more she didn't sow the smirk on this man face.

"Hm"

"Can you be silence I try to concentrate"

"Oh yeah and I think you should be more polite to other people. When you win the race you shuld talk with the person with whom you race with."

"I don't have to" _What is with this guy?! _Thought really irritated Sakura

"Is your forehead so big, because of your arrogance?' Sakura heard question.

In this one moment the hatred this person. She turned to this person with death glare and thinking about beating him into the plump. She sow raven haired guy with onyx eyes. Then she reminded about incident with blond haired Barbie. His name it was Sasuke. She narrowed her pink eyebrows. And then she quickly grab his shirt, then she stood up taking him up with her. Both of them stood. But only one of them was furious.

And third time Sasuke looked on her face without blank expression. He was sill smirking and she was more furious in one second.

"You fuckin lovely boy watch what you are saying to me. And stop smirking if you still want to have all of your teeth." Sakura said with death glare in her eyes.

"Wow the ice queen can be furious and can have complexes."

'How dare you …"Sakura started to say and tried to punch him when teacher entered to the class and sow what was happening.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke to the principal NOW!!!!!"

**o**

**5 minutes later in principal office**

"I want to know why your behavior wasn't tolerable. This school is one of the best schools in Japan and you ought to behave like the best students. No, after quick thinking I don't want to know, because it is not necessary. Both of you will be punish. From today on for one month you will stay after the lessons for 3 hours and work for the school. What is more every project that you have in school in this year you will do together. After that you will tolerate the other person. And I don't want to hear objects. DISMISSED!!!"

When both of them went out the principal office. Sakura looked annoyed. Sasuke was smirking.

"You know pinky that you should be careful with your temper? It would not happen if you were calm."

"Don't call me pinky, you playboy" Sakura looked more annoyed. " And now shut up, I don't want to hear you."

_Fuck and what I will do with my work, I have to earn money. Maybe I can work in the night and weekends. I think, it is one of the worst days in my life. __**Saku-chan be positive. You will spend time with this hot guy. JEEE!!! **_ _I don't think it is wonderful, I think it is annoying. __**Oh, come on I am you and I know that you like how he look. You can't lie to me. HAHAHAHA!!!!**_

Sakura went to her locker and took her books for the next lesson. Then someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and sow Naruto, Gaara and Temari.

"Hey Sakura. Why do look so annoyed?" asked Naruto

"Hey. Oh, I think this day is against me. I didn't know that Temari and Gaara are in this school too."

"Yeah, we are, Neji and Hinata too and few people that you don't know and you should know are here too. Come with us now and you will meet them. Aha and you can't say no. But why do you think that it s not your day?" asked Temari

While there were walking through hallway, Sakura was talking about what happened and what kind of punishment she get. When they walked to the group of people, Sakura took a look on them. She saw Neji and Hinata with group of 4 people. Near Neji seat the girl with brown hair who kept in her hand knife. This girl was talking with long blond haired girl who hold hand of guy with brown hair. He was saying something about troublesome girls. But the person Sakura sow next, cause her to took one step behind. It was he. This raven haired bastard.

**o**

**I hope you like it . I think I will upload next chapter next week. I would like to thank for reviews. It is the reason that I like write so much.**

**Please **_**Review!!!!!!**_

**Love**

**Lady Azaria**


	3. Punishment, joke and consequences

**Wow I get so many reviews. I am so happy for that . I tried to write as quickly as I can, but I had exams. What is the best I am after them. Now I have to wait to the end of June for scores. I was so happy that this is end that I write it as fast as I could.**

**I would like to thank for reviews:**

**Unbeatablehinata**

**Bee-leaf86**

**xx-Tragic-Serenade**

R**inHaru4ever **

**Madzior **

**PeachGRL-15 **

**sakura the lover**

**Oh I forgot to write something in the last two chapters.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Punishment, joke and consequences

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know Sasuke, Sakura? This is our friend. Wait, why are you looking so angry?" Temari asked without understanding.

"Do you remember when I was talking about that bastard and punishment. THIS IS HIM!!! I want to kill him, torture him, that arrogant bastard." Sakura said with look of hate in her eyes.

Everyone looked at Sakura. But she didn't pay attention to them. She wanted to kill this guy, he was exactly like her ex boy friend. Self conscious.

"Calm down Sakura, he isn't the worst guy." Said Naruto "Of course he is the ice cube, but that doesn't mean that you should kill this guy. What do you think Sakura"

"Naruto if I were you, I would just shut up. I think she is in no mood to talk and she will kill you for those comments." Temari looked at him "What is more I personally think that you shuld run away as fast as you can, because she look highly annoyed"

When Temari ended her speech, Naruto started to ran away and Sakura turned on her heal, while she was saying "Bye guys, I have to go to do some things"

They looked at her while she was walking away. None of them know what she was thinking at this certain moment and why on her face was wide grin, that suggested that she was planning something. _Uchiha, you will pay and you don't know how much it will cost for what have you done to me. I promise myself that I will never forgive any guy for anything._

**

* * *

**

**Few hours later after the lessons.**

Sakura was sitting on the table waiting for start of her first day punishment. She got know that today she and Sasuke would be cleaning the floors on the second level. She heard footsteps near her, but she didn't pay notice for this. She closed her eyes, while she was waiting. Then suddenly she felt the breath on her cheek near the ear. Suddenly she opened her eyes and she sow Sasuke smirking at her.

"Princes of ice you should be more careful, someday you will have to pay for not noticing some people. If you do it to me again, I personally will teach you lesson." Sasuke choked seeing her annoyed look when she tried to punch him , but he caught her hand " Now, it is no time for laziness, pinky. It is time for work" He smirked and released her hand.

"Sick bastard, you think I will listen to you?!"

Sakura tried to tell something more, but in this moment the principal come to check if they are ding what they have to. Sakura sighted and started to clean the floor as fast as she could and as far as she could from Sasuke. _Now ,now calm down Sakura he will pay you have a plan, you only have to be calm and be patient. Today he will get know what he can and what he shouldn't do. __**Oh yeah… today he will get his lesson of his life. But maybe you shouldn't do it, he is so hot!!! **__Inner what is more important guy or our pride? __**Do what you have to do, but I don't think he will do nothing to us. **__We will care about it latter. The time come. The floor is almost clean. Prepare yourself bastard. Today you will pay and you will remember this. _

Sakura looked around if anyone was near. When she sow no one, she quickly and silently took bucket with cold and dirty water. She tiptoed to Sasuke. When she was few steps from him, she smirked.

"Sasuke, I have something for you" When she said that, and she sow his eyes, her smirk widened and she poured out the water on him. When she sow the look of surprise in his eyes, she giggled. "You see now that you shouldn't annoyed me. Now you have your lesson, I hope that you are enjoying this like me." She giggled once again "Have a nice cleaning"

But then she sow that the look in his eyes and face changed. It was something a little bit scary and she know that she had to run away in this second. He took first step in her direction. _**Saku-chan move now!!! If he cache us, we will be dead. **_She turned around and started to run as fast as she could through the hallway. She knew that she had to go out from the school quickly.

Sakura heard quick footsteps behind her. They were closer in every step that she did. Now she knew that she couldn't run to the door and simply got away from him. She wasn't fast enough. Few meters from her on the right she sow open door to the classroom. It was it. Her way out. She was tired but she ran a little bit faster and went to the class. She turned around to close the door. She took the door to close it, she almost did it, when the hand of Sasuke hold back the door. Sakura pushed with all her straight, but it wasn't enough. Sasuke with one move opened the door.

Sakura took one step back, she took a quick look on the widows. But all of them were closed. Then she took another step back, when she sow Sasuke walking straight in her direction. She sow that he closed the door. She was trapped. She took few more steps back, but then she felt the wall behind her. _Fuck, he is getting closer, what can I do?! I have to do something. __**Run between the tables, it will more trouble for him to catch you and maybe you will somehow get to the doors.**__ Oki inner. _

When Sasuke was 2 steps from her, she quickly turn on her heel and she quickly ran between the tables. When she ran, she felt on her shoulder his finger, but it was for a while, he didn't catch her. When she was in the middle of the class, she turn around to look were was her hunter. He was few tables behind her. She knew that somehow she had to fool him.

"Hey bastard, don't you like jokes? It was only a joke." She giggled.

He didn't answer her, but her started to walk toward her. He was looking straight in her eyes. But then Sakura got idea, how could she got away from him. When he was near her, she quickly overturn the chair, that it was blocking him the way. Then she started to run toward the door. When she was grab the handle, she felt someone hands, that turned her around and than she had the door behind her back and two hands on the both sides oh her head that were blocking her way out. What was worse she was straight looking in his eyes and he was smirking. _Oh God, I am in big trouble. He will kill me now._

"Now, now. What we have hear. You know, I don't like to be wet by the cold and dirty water, even if it is joke. What is more important, what should I do to you. You have to pay and this is something what don't have to think about much. But what, should I do the same what you did to me. No. We have to add that you ignore me few times. Even after what I said you ignore me when you were cleaning. So it have to be something more."

Sakura nervously swallowed saliva. _Oh my God I have to do something. _And then her temper showed.

"You sick bastard, how dare you to talk to me like that, like you could do anything to me. And what is more I can ignore you as much as I like, because you don't have any power on me and you are not hub of the universe. You bastard you think you can do anything to everybody, because you are handsome. I don't care about is and…"

But than Sakura couldn't speak, because she felt someone's lips on hers lips. _What is happening?!_ And then she realized that Sasuke was kissing her. His lips were hot and soft in touch. It was certainly nice. It was better than nice. It was amazing feeling. Sakura forgot about everything and closed her eyes. Then she felt his tongue on her lips asking for entrance. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to entrance. His tongue touched hers. The battle began between their tongues. Sakura felt that her knees gave out, but Sasuke supported by his hand on her waist. She felt every touch of his tongue and his hands on her waist. They broke the kiss when were out of breath.

They looked at each other, both of them were heavy breathing. But then when Sakura looked once again at Sasuke and she reminded what happened. She pushed him away then she slapped him, opened the door and ran away as fast as she could trying to not think what happened a while ago. She ignored Inner. She tried not to think at all.

* * *

When got to her house it was night. She was talking with her boss. She was happy that he allowed her to change the hours of working. Now she was working in the evening and part of the night and the weekends.

She sat on the chair in front of the table and started doing her homework and learned for the next day.But she stopped after few minutes. Her thoughts that she ignored for so many hours were back. She only could think about this kiss. Her fingers touch her lips. That kiss. _It was amazing, he is now my enemy, but it was amazing. It was the best kiss I ever had. I felt like it was my first kiss. The difference between my earlier kisses and this one kiss is huge. But he is my enemy, I can't be nice to him. What do you think inner? __**This kiss was…WOW..YEAH… we should go to him and beg him for kisses. **__Why I ask you?! And this is rhetorical question inner. _Sakura signed.

_From tomorrow I will ignore him and I will be always with the people. It will not happen again, I will do anything what is necessary to get away from him. _Sakura once again signed. _It will not be easy Inner. __**Yes outer, It certainly will not be easy. But if you want it do it. However I don't think he will take it easy. He will be very mad at us. **_Both Outer and Inner signed in the same moment. And both of them that next few days would be hard, because of one handsome guy.

**

* * *

**

**Next day in school**

Sakura went to the class and sow Naruto standing near Hinata, who was blushing. In the end of class was sitting Sasuke, who was watching her by narrowed eyes. _Fuck you, bastard. I will not walk to you if the teacher is not in class._ Sakura directed her steps toward Naruto and Hinata.

"Hi guys! I have to ask you for one little favor. Can you do something for me? Please!" Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura. Of course that you can, we will probably do anything for you" When Naruto said those words Sakura smirked. _You lost Sasuke._

"Hi Sakura. Naruto is right, you are our friend, we will do anything for you. You only have to ask." Hinata said sill blushing.

"Thank you guys. I would like to ask you for staying wit me all the time. I don't want to be alone for any moment without you. Can you do it for me?"

"Of course Sakura-chan, we will say with you all the time. And what is more we will do it with pleasure." Naruto said with wide smile on his face.

"He is right, we will do it with pleasure. But why don't you want be alone? I think there is the reason." Hinata responded.

"I like to be with you guys all the time, but there is a reason. I don't want to be with one person alone today. It is really important for me. Please!"

"Oki Sakura, we understand that, today you will not be alone in any second, we will be your personal guardians."_ I really won Sasuke, now you have no chance with me. HAHAHA. _

What Sakura didn't know, that Sasuke had his own plan, which concern to be alone today with her.

* * *

**I ended next chapter. I am very proud of my self. It wasn't easy. But I would like to apologize for all aromatic and spelling mistakes in every chapter. **

**ATTENTION !!!**

**I have notice. If anyone have some interesting ideas for what could happen it the next chapters, I would love to read it and maybe use it. I have many ideas, but maybe yours will be better and more interesting. I will impatiently wait foe your answers. **

**And like in every chapter I would like to ask you for:**

**Reviews !!!**

**Love**

**Lady Azaria**


	4. Song, talking and friends

**I hope you like last chapter and now I can show you fourth chapter of "Changing Hearts".**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto**

**I would like to thank for reviews:**

**NinjaBethi.x.x **

**Madzior **

**mblem74**

**sakura the lover **

**Gabbeh **

**Orzeszek**

* * *

Chapter 4

Song, talking and friends

Little everyone know, that after three lessons Sasuke was highly annoyed, because of Sakura. The only reason that he did not take Sakura's hand and took her forcefully away to the room, where no one could disturb them, was that they will work together alone after the lessons. But it did not change the fact, that he wanted to talk to her now.

_I told her to not ignore me. But she is doing this now. It is more than ignoring. She is doing everything that she can to avoid me. It is really highly annoying. She will pay for it. But one thing don't give me calmness. Why in the hell she is avoiding me, after THIS kiss?!?!?! Didn't she like it? What was wrong with it. She responded, so why she didn't like it? I have to get to know and make sure this time that she will like it. _

"Hm" _But one thing is funny. The way that she is avoiding me. _

**Flashback**

**Before the first lesson.**

Sasuke was sitting in his usual place, thinking about Sakura and yesterday kiss and how she would react today. When he sow her entrancing to the class room, he waited patiently for her to come to him and started to behave like other girls. He was sure that she would be like that, but it was mistake.

First thing that Sakura did, was go to Naruto and Hinata. She was talking with them, till the teacher come. Than she went back to her seat, but she didn't smile to him or started blushing and talking to him with giggling like other fan girls. No, she took her seat, then opened books and then she didn't give him slightly chance to talk to her. All the time she was talking to teacher and asking a questions. In the end of lesson he was more than frustrated.

When the lesson ended he wanted to catch her wrist and took her somewhere, but she was quicker and ran to Hinata and Naruto . Now he did know that she was doing everything planed.

Before the second lesson she was talking with Neji and than behave like in the first lesson. After this lesson she was talking with Gaara.

After three lessons Sasuke was highly annoyed and irritated.

**End of flashback**

_So, now I have to only wait, till the end of the lessons. Be prepared Sakura._

* * *

Sakura's plan was perfect, or that what she was thinking. The past three lessons was winning for her and now mentally she was smiling. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Gaara were perfect guardians. She know that easier part of plan was after her, but soon harder part would be starting. How could she ignore him when they were alone? That was the hardest question. 

She already have asked most of her friends, but they couldn't do it, because of their formers plans. _Fuck the punishment, my safety is more important to me. I just have to hide somewhere and wait for end. And yes , I know inner that it won't be easy. And yes, I know that he is hot, fucking good kisser, but I do not want to fall in love ever again, so we will hide. _

Sakura suddenly turned around, when she sow Sasuke looking at her. When she sow him walking toward her, she quickly scanned the room for her rescue and she sow Temari. She quickly started talking with her, but with corner of her eye, she sow Sasuke looking at her once again and returning to his place. Sakura sighed with relief.

* * *

**After the lessons**

"I should have known, that I should keep my eyes where is she. Now she is somewhere in school, but I don't know here." Sasuke sighed with annoyance. "What is sure, when I will find her, she will be in trouble."

Sasuke started looking in every class for her, but then he heard something. It was sound of playing on the guitar. He quickly started walking toward the sound, and when he was near, he slowed. Quietly he went to the door and sow Sakura sitting on the table and playing on the instrument. After a while, when he decided to enter the room, he was stopped by the sound of her voice. She was singing really sad song and he heard her heart in this one song.

**I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry  
Can I say I'm sorry **

It's hard to forget

And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving Me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

Remember when we scratched our names into the sand  
And told me you loved me  
But now that I find  
That you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words  
And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand  
You won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right

But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down down down

Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
(Yeh yeh yeh)

**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
I guess I'll never know...**

While Sasuke was listening to the song, he unconsciously sat on the floor near the door and closed his eyes. Her voice was beautiful, but what moved him in this song was her said voice. _It was like she experienced such things. _

When Sasuke heard no sound, suddenly he got up and opened the door. He sow on her cheeks tears, but when she sow him she quickly put the guitar on the table, then she started to stand up, while she was wiping her tears from her cheeks. But she was too slow and in the while she was pinned to the table and both hands of Sasuke were on the both sides of her hips. His narrowed onyx eyes were glaring straight into her jade eyes.

* * *

**20 minutes earlier.**

Sakura was trying to find good hide out and then when she entered to the classroom on the third floor. She knew, that it was perfect room. The loads of instruments meant loads of hideouts. She sat on the floor behind the piano, when she sow this one instrument. Beautiful, black, classic guitar.

Like she was in some kind of spell, she got up and she was looking only at this instruments. She took first step toward the guitar and in her mind she sow his face. Dark brown eyes, short brown hair and the smirk on his handsome face. When she took second step she sow their first meeting, after she had run away from home. The next step and the tears were on her cheeks, when she reminded their first kiss. The forth step and she sow her happy life, when he showed her, how life could be beautiful. The last step and she was holding the guitar un her hand, but what she sow in her mind, cause her more tears. She sow him kissing another girl and telling her that he didn't love her anymore at all.

She sat on the desk and for a while she was doing nothing. Then she started playing some melody, but in the while she focused on what she was playing. It was melody of this song. After few seconds she started singing with tears in her eyes and cheeks.

When she stooped playing and singing, her hands were shaking. But then suddenly the door opened and she sow Sasuke with narrowed eyes. In this moment her own eyes widened with fear. She put quickly the guitar on the desk with the shaking hands. She wanted to ran away, so she stood up and wiped the tears, but when she wanted o take first step, he pinned her to the table and both of his hands, where on the both side of her hips.

He was looking straight in her eyes. She could not move her self from him, even if she wanted. Her body didn't listen to her. After few seconds he started speaking.

"Why did you cry? And don't give me a bullshit"

In one second Sakura returned to her arrogant and cold herself.

"I cried, because I wanted. Besides it is not your fuckin business, why I cried. And now let me go, or I will start screaming." While she was talking her hand were on his chest trying to him away from her.

"I told you TO NOT give me a bull shit. You can scream if you want, but I don't think anyone can hear you, because: first it is late, second we are in isolated area, third it is musician room, where the wall are thick, forth and most important, when you start screaming, I will kiss you. So what do you still want to screaming" he said with the wide smirk. When she shook her head negatively he said. " I fought so. Now we will be here, till you tell me what happened. And what about, you were truly singing. One more thing, I am not the most patient person in the world, so if you don't start speaking quickly, I will soon have to persuade you to do it."

"Why do you want to know? I don't know you. I am in this school third day and you already kissed me. What is wrong with you?" His eyes were emotionless and neither them give her answer nor his words.

"I am asking questions you and you give me answers. But you don't want to give, so I have to persuade you to do it" His face was getting closer and then she felt his hot breath on her ear "I advice you to start talking" She was getting hot red blush on her cheeks.

"I… I was singing about my past experience" She said looking into his eyes.

"We progress. But it is only the beginning and I want to hear everything. So keep talking if you don't want to give you punishment for not talking."

Not looking into his eyes Sakura took deep breath and started talking.

"As you know I ran away from home 2 years ago. And why it is not your business" When she sow his eyes narrowed she said. "Because it is not about what I was crying about. So get to the story once again. I was alone, I didn't have a place to live and soon I didn't have money, but I was really long way from my past home. It was getting colder and colder, because of winter and I felt sick. I had a flu, and no place to live, so I slept everywhere. Soon my illness was getting worse. I was sitting on the street, because I didn't found warmer place and then he found me. He took me to his home and did not ask me any questions. I was really safe and he cured me…" Then she was interrupted.

"Are you nuts? What he did to you ? You know that he could rape or even kill you?" Sasuke looked furious.

"No, he didn't do anything to me. He cured me and then he showed me life. Happy life. For the first time in my life I was happy. He cared about me."

"I conclude that e was old, loving guy. You know that you could find someone worse?"

"Yes, I know. But you are wrong, he wasn't old. He was then 20 years old student. Takeo showed me the life, that I didn't know. He taught me, how to live, how to play the guitar, how to be happy. And soon I felt in love in him. So he did. This time of my life was amazing. But for him it wasn't it. After few mouths I found him kissing another girl, and then he told me that he is still my friend, but he didn't love me anymore. So I ran away. And after few mouths I am here." The distant look in her eyes pasted away and she was back to normal "Now that I told you everything can you let me go?" She tried to push him away once again, but he caught both of her hands and kept them above her head. "What are you doing?!"

"Now you told me lot, but not everything. I will leave you alone with that matter, but we have to talk about other things. For example yesterday kiss or how I don't like to be ignored and that I don't like to be pushed by someone. So what subject do you want to choose first?' He evilly smirked.

When her eyes widened with the fear and something more, that Sasuke didn't recognize and Sakura didn't say anything for about a minute, his smirk widened.

"So if you don't want to choose, I will choose for you. We will start with something.. light. So pushing me away or what you did yesterday slapping. I really don't like it. Next time, when you do it, you will have to face the consequences. Oh, but I will never hit the woman, it will be smoothing more pleasure to me." He smirked. "Do you understand? Please nod or say something, that you understand it"

"Yes, I do you fuckin bastard"

"Oh did I forgot to add cursing me to it?" Once again he smirked. "Next thing is ignoring me. I told you once not to ignoring me, and you did it all this day. I told you that I will give you a lesson, and today I will give, but after we end the third subject. So the third and the last subject. Yesterday kiss. I have a question and you have to give me answers, ok? So those are my question. Why did you slap me? Why are you ignoring me all day, after this kiss? Is this because of the kiss? I would advise you to speak quickly."

"You will not leave me alone if I don't answer you?" When he nodded, she sighed "I slap you because, you did it without permission and I was mad at you. Why did I ignore you, because I felt and I feel still not safety. And yes it is because of kiss, and wait, I know your next question." She said when she sow him opening his mouth. " I liked this kiss, but I don't want it at all, and I don't want you to kiss me in the future. Do you understand me?" She sow him narrowing eyes.

Next thing she felt, were his sot and hot lips on her own lips. She felt in this kiss passion and anger. Like in the first kiss she forgot about everything. When she felt that she released her hands and put them on her waist, she put hers round his neck. After a while both of them broke the kiss. Both of them were taking deep breaths.

"Yes I understand you, but I don't think I will respect your wish." Sakura looked at him broke from the hug and ran away from him as fast as she could. When she was outside the school, she sow and felt that it was raining. _The whether is showing my mood now. What coincidence._ She started to ran toward her work.

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the class where she left him. Slowly he started walking toward the exit of the school. He wasn't paying attention, because he was so deep in his thoughts. _Why is she like that. Other girls would do anything if I kissed them. But she like it and don't want it. Is this, because of this guy? And why do I feel so mad when I think of him? This is ridiculous. But I have to do something with her. I feel more and more attracted to her. From tomorrow I will be nicer to her, I have to get to know her no matter what._

He didn't notice that his clothes were wet and that he was standing in front of his car. He quickly get in his car and started driving toward his mention. But one thought was in his mind. _The first kiss was amazing, but the second was much more better , why? I lost interest in girls when I kiss them once. Eh, I have to ask about her Naruto, he seemed to know her and be her best friend. But he will laugh and will start asking questions._

* * *

Once she came back home, she was tired and sick. She coughed, sneezed, had catarrh and high fever. Only thing she had strength for was going to the bed. But she knew that she had to take some pills, or she will have a flu. She went to the bathroom and took from there medicine. Then she walked straight to the bed. 

"My God. I fell like shit. I can really forget about going to school tomorrow. And no one will have any censure to me. But one thing is positive. Tomorrow I will not meet that fuckin bastard!" When she started laughing, she felt terrible headache and sore throat. In few minutes she was sleeping.

* * *

**Next day in the school: Morning**

_The teacher is here and she is nowhere to be found. When she come t the class, the teacher will be mad at her. But why Naruto is looking so nervous? Maybe something happened. Wait…No, it isn't possible. She wouldn't do it. She would not run away once again. But she did it once. She can do it twice. Fuck!_

3 hours passed and Sakura didn't come to school. All her friends were waiting impatiently for end of lessons to go to her flat. All of them were scared that they lost her once again. When the lessons ended all of them with Sasuke went to her flat. After few minutes they were in front of her door and Naruto was knocking loudly. After 2 minutes the door opened showing Sakura in her pajamas with handkerchief in her hand and not healthy blush on her cheeks. She was standing, but she wasleaning on the door, like she was having problem with standing.

"What do all of you want from me?" She said with harshly voice.

They looked at her and all of them sighed in relief. She was here and everybody could take care of her. But then they looked straight into her eyes, just a moment before she slammed the door. There was anger, she was furious.

"Sakura open the door, or we will open it for you" Said Neji. They heard that she said something, but they didn't understand what. "Could you repeat, because we didn't understand?" In one moment the door opened

"I SAID FUCK OFF! I AM SICK AND I WANT TO BE ALONE. AND IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I AM NOT IN THE BEST MMOD!" She screamed as loud as she could, be it was only a whisper and he was kipping her hand on the throat.

When she wanted to slam the door once again, she started coughing. After a few moments, she was beck to normal, but when she wanted to close the door, someone hold the door.

"I don't think we will live in this state. You are sick and we will take care of you" Said Gaara and the rest of the people nodded, even Sasuke.

"But I don't want this. I want to be alone. A-L-O-N-E. Do you understand?"

"I think we do. But it is your problem , not ours. And we will stay here. Even ff you don't want it." Said Sasuke.

After what Sasuke said, he took Sakura in his hands in bridal style and went to the flat with the rest of the people inside. The last person, Gaara, closed the door, looking at the people who started working.

Sasuke with kicking Sakura went to her bed and put her there, while Temari was covering her. Hinata was doing some kind of tea. Neji looked into the fridge and was going for the shopping. Naruto was helping Hinata. Everyone wanted help, that Sakura didn't want. But like Gaara said it was her problem, not theirs. They found her and didn't want to let her go. She was too long out of their reach, now they will not let her go anywhere without their knowledge.

Gaara smirked and went to the bed, where Sakura was laying. She sow her with closed eyes, but every muscle in her body was tense. He sat on the bed beside her.

"Sakura, let us take care of you. You were doing this alone for two years and we could not do anything for you. Now we want to do everything for you, because we care about you. You are with us once again, we will not let anything happen to you. Just rest now" He whispered to her and smirked when he sow that she relaxed and after few minutes, she was slipping

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It is the longest one that I ever write. So I worked at him for a while. I think this chapter showed more about the past of Sakura. **

**The lyrics are from the song "Too close to comfort" by McFly. It is one of the best songs ever. So if you want to hear it go to youtube I think it should be there.**

**Sorry for the mistakes that are in this chapter**

**Oh and I have new idea for new story. Maybe I will soon write second story. But just maybe. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**And please ****REVIEW!!!**

**Love **

**Lady Azaria**


	5. Feelings

**Hello everyone!! It was really long since I updated this story. You tought that this story was on hiatus. But it isn't . I just had no idea what i could write. But now I know. It will take time till I update next chapter, but I can promise that I will do it in month. Sooner I can't beasuse I have exams. But for those who don't have anything to read there is another story I have. Read it if you are bored. So I present next chapter of Changing Hearts!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

" **Feelings"**

Sakura opened her eyes after few days, really irritated by the people that were in her flat. She was loosing her patient because of them. They were all the time with her. Asking if she need something. Giving her pills. Ordering her what to do and forbidding her things. It was driving her mad. It was unbelivingliy annoying. And today was day when she will end it.

She looked around her and saw four persons: Hinata, who was cooking meal for her; Neji, who was observing her if there is something for him to do for her; Naruto, who was irritating Neji with questions; and the last person, who she didn't understand why he was here. In her mind she had one tought: What the fuck is he doing here?! Uchiha Sasuke.

When she was glaring at him, he turned around and saw her looking at him with angry look. And then he did something unbelilivinglly irritating and annoying. He smirked. In this moment Sakura had enough. And she was going to show it . Oh, yes she was going to do it.

"Enough!!" Shouted Sakura causing everyone to look at her. "Get out of my flat! NOW!" She look at them with the most deadly glare she had.

"Sakura, what are you talking about, you still aren't healthy enough to be alone."

"Hinata-chan is right. You still have fever. Sakura-chan we have to be with you, right Neji , Sasuke?" Both asked man nodded shortly .

Sakura looked at them once again, took a deep breath and shouted. "GET. OUT. NOW!!"

She stood up from the bed and walked to the door, opened them and waited for them to go away.

"We are not going anywhere, so close the door, Pinky"

"Uchiha, I took care of myself for last few years. And I CAN take care of myslef , when I am sick. So get out now or I will kick your buts out of my home."

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and both nodded their heads in some kind of agreement.

"Ok . Sakura we will go but on one condition. You have to take cell phone from one of us and contact us strictly hour after houer with report. And one person will come to see you after 5 hours. "

"No. All of you get out. I will call police if you don't go. This is illegal."

"And from what will you call police? And we know that you woudn't do that to us. If you don't agree on ours condition, we won't go anywhere."

Sakura sighed defeat and nodded her head short. _It will be better to call them once for few houers than have them in my flat all the time._

3 houres passed since the gang went out from her flat whe she heard knocking to her door. _Grrr. Who is that ? If it is one of them I will kill them all for breaking rules ._But when she opened the door, evything she had on mind dispaeared. She was standing with wide open eyes looking at the person in front of her. After some time she came back to senses.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Sasuke come back to his family's mansion and went to the kichen to get something to eat. He was a little tired after spending 2 whole days with sick Sakura. But the real reason why he was tired were his thoughts. He couldn't understand himself at all. It was the first time that girl was in his thoughts for such a long time. Normally he would only play with them for the 2- 3 days and then forget about them. But this time was different .

He took the food from the maid and went to the living room, where he sat and started eating. He was too deep in thoughts to notice his mother, father and brother talking to him.

_What is diffrent about this girl , that I am acting like I am? At first she intrigued me with her attitude, her meantal strength and different behavior towards me. But then when I kissed her, it changed a little. It was different kiss than normal . I didn't feel like that ever before, when I was kissing the girl. It was much more… more… hm how to say it … better?… no that's not it… enjoyable?... still not it, but it I closer… pleasurable?... that is the closest to it , but it is not still this. I felt some kind of feeling when I was kissing her. When I kissed her second time it was much greater. Hm. I will get to know , when I will be near her. And what Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets. _

Sasuke smirked and then felt something poking him in his forehead. He looked straight in the eyes of his brother.

"Foolish little brother, what were you thinking? I was talking to you for the past few minutes and you didn't respond. I poked you at least few times, before you woke up from your thoughts."

Sasuke only glared at his brother and gave him standard Uchiha answer "Hm"

"Sasuke are you feeling alright? You usually don't behave like this." Mikoto said to her younger son with worry all over her face.

"Mother everything is alright. I was just deep in thoughts about something. "

" And what was this foolish little brother? I have to say I am curius"

"It is none of your buisness, Itachi ." He glared at his brother and stood up.

"And where are you going now, _Sasuke-chan?" _Said Itachi

" Like I said it is not your buisness once again." This time when he was uring on his hill to get away from his family he glared at his brother once again, but his time with hatred. _You will not take anyting more from me Itachi. You took all love, admiration and evyting from our fahter to yourself. But nothing more I will let you take away from me. _

Little Sasuke did know that Itachi saw the glare that his bother gave him. What was more Sasuke didn't saw the sad look in Itachi's eyes. _What did I do that you hate me so much, Sasuke? _And with that tought Itachi went after Sasuke to get him to talk to him about everything. But this time Uchiha Itachi had shown in his eyes emotion, he had determination in his eyes.

* * *

Sakura looked at the man waiting for his answer.

"I come to vistit you Sakura-chan. It is been a long time, don' you think?"

"Yes it was. But it would be better if you didn't visit me at all. What do you want?? Hmm?? Cause me more pain? Wasn't it enough, Takeo??"

"It is not that. I wanted to see you. For me you are stil friend. You didn't let me countinue when I said that I don't love you anymore. I love but as a friend. I couldn't let you just run away like that. Sakura. It took me six months to find you. I won' let you throw me away from your life." He said while he took her in his arms and hugged her. " You are my frend and I didn't want to hurt you. It just happened. I just fall in love in her. I couldn't do anything. Plase forgive me. I beg you." He looked in her eyes.

_He hurted me, I shouldn't forgive him, he will hurt me once again. But I can't be angry at him for long time. Kami I know that I am doing wrong but I will forgive him. _

"I forgive you Takeo. I forgive you" She started crying and he hugged her, so her face was on his chest. What she didn't saw was evil look in his eyes and smirk that was on his face, which was there for a second.

"Saku-chan can I come in? Or we will stay here ?" He said with laugh and smile on his face.

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled to him letting him in. He looked around her flat and sat on the couch.

" So what are you doing now Saku-chan?"

"Oh nothing much, the usual. Working and studing. "

"Oh , but tell me why are you still in your pijamas? It is afternoon."

"Oh I was sick for the past few days and the friends were taking care of me. In the morning today I told them to get out of my flat. But they said that I have to call them hour after hour. Wait… What time is it?? Oh my fucking god!! I didn't call them for two houres , they will kill me. " She stood up and started running all over her flat. " Where is that fucking phone. Oh. There it is. " She took the phone to her hand, but before she could do anything someone knocked to her door. Hard.

"Oh fuck. This will not be good. " She went to door and opened door. " Sorry guys I really forgot to call you butt everything is allright" She looked straight into eyes of Neji and Gaara. " Oh, fuck"

"We told you that you have to call to us. But you didn't. You are coming with us. We are taking you to Hyuuga house, where you will stay till you will be healthy. Now get dressed." With that they went inside and saw Takeo. Immedietly all of them glared at him.

"Guys this isn't nessesary to …"

"Who is he?"

"Guys that is none of your buis…"

"It is our buisness. Now tell us who is he?

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP INTERUPTING ME??" Sakura shouted at them. " It is none of your buiness , but I will tell you . this is my … friend Takeo. Takeo this is Neji and Gaara"

"And she don't have to go with you. I will take care of her. I will be in this town for a few days and I planned already that I will stay with her for this time. So both of you are unnecessary here now and next few days." Takeo said with the smirk on his face.

And in this moment both Gaara and Neji who felt no sympathy for this guy, started to feel something in some kind of hatred. Both of them saw something sinister in him, evil and they didn't like that this guy was near their friend. _She have to see this. She will say that she will come with us. She isn't blind, right? _Both of them thought in the same time.

"Takeo is right. I didn't see him for a long time. And I would like to spend some time with him. So you guys can go home and have no worry about me. Takeo will take care of me just fine, right?" She looked at the man with smile on her lips, who was now right beside her. He gave her a smile and nodded in agreement.

It would be undetiement if you said that Gaara and Neji didn't like it. They hated how he was close to her, how she agreed with him, how she gave him the smile that they her friends from childhood couldn't have. _She is blind… _Both thought at the same time again. But they knew that they couldn't do anything about it. They had to let her stay with this guy if they didn't want to lose her as a friend.

" Sure Sakura, but let us know from time to time what is happening , ok ?" Said Neji.

"Ok, I will give you call from time to time and we will meet in few days in school. Bye guys!"

"Bye Sakura"

What neither Sakura nor Neji and Gaara saw was evil look in the eyes of Takeo. He was more than pleased with the fact that both of the males where retriting and he could do anything with Sakura. It was time to do his job and get payment for doing it.

"Sakura we haver to talk about so many things. For example who were those guys. I have to be updated with everything that is about my friend" He said with charming smile on his face.

* * *

Few days passed and it was alredy Monday. This was the first day for Sakura after the illness in the school. What was more it was the first time for Sakura's friends for seeing her after the meeting between Takeo and Gaara, Neji. All of friends were informed about situation and none of them liked it. They didn't feel any sympathy for that guy. But the person that didn't like it the most was Sasuke.

He was furious. He knew about this Takeo guy from the story she told him that day in the music classroom. How on earth could she be with hio after what he did to her?! He wasn't going to let her do anything with this guy. Not until he knew what he felt. What was worse there was new felling. He knew what it was. He wasn't stupid. Yes, he was emotionless from time to time, but only because he could control his emotions. This felling was making him more determinate to get to know everything that Sakura was doing to him . This felling it was primial felling. Jealousy.

Then suddelnly out of nowhere Sasuke remembered the last talk with his older brother.

**Flashback **

He was walking out the room where was Itachi and his parents straight to his room . When he was closing his door, something or someone stopped closing door after Sasuke. When young Uichiha turned to see coused it, he sow his older brother with his hands in pockets and his right foot between the doors.

" What do you want Itachi" Sasuke asked with anger in his voice.

"Talk"

"I am sorry , but I have to tell you that I am not in mood for this. So get lost"

"No"

"Itachi , get out of my room"

"No. I will not get out till you listen to me. "

"Ok , tell me what you have to and get out of my facking room."

"I want to know why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

" Don't play dumb. You know what I am talking about"

"You want to know why I hate you?"

"Yes, that is what I want to know."

"Now, Itachi you should stop playing dumb. You know exaclly why I hate you. You did everything you could to make me hate you."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi stop playing. You took what you wanted. And you didn't care about the others. You took all admiration of our father for yourself. And for your knowlage I won't let you take anything more from me."

"So this is why you hate me? For something that isn't even true."

" Did I hear you right? You said that it's not true? Stop laying, it is even for you too low."

"I am not laying. It is true. I didn't take our father feelings. Not intentionally . And for your knowlege, I don't want it. It is more burden than you think. You always have to do everything right. You can't mess up things, because you are prodigy. What is more soon you will have everything you wanted ."

"What do you mean?"

"I decided to stop doing eveything our father want. I am moving out. I am starting new job without him controlling me. I hate it, really hate it."

"You really are going to do it?"

"Yes, little brother. But first I want to make up the things with you."

"Don't call me little brother, Itachi."

"Sure thing little borther."

"Itachi!"

"So, how it is now. Will we be brothers once again or do you want to be foes?"

"Hm" Sasuke smirked looking at his brother.

"Hm" Itachi did the same.

"HM"

"HMM"

"**HMMM"**

"**HMMMM" **

But the rivalisation between two brother was still on.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I am ending it now. I have idea for the next chapter. So I think it will be a lot quicker than this chapter. ****Please Review!!**

**Love**

**Lady Azaria**


End file.
